


A Hundred Dollar Bottle Of Champagne

by Mae (mae1505)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angsty I'm sorry, Bit of kissing, Carry On Round Robin, Drunk confessions, M/M, chapter 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae1505/pseuds/Mae
Summary: Did you guys know that Baz has a very expensive bottle of champagne hidden in his room?(Chapter 16 of the Carry On round robin)





	A Hundred Dollar Bottle Of Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is chapter 16 of the carry on round robin, my trope is drunk confessions and if im being honest... I was stuck for ideas. But reading the other chapter (which I do recommend or you won't understand a lick of what I'm on about) is really inspiring, and this has been so much fun; to write with some of the authors I admire so much. All credits to @Amelie_jas for her beta-ing thank you girl <3
> 
> Enjoy!

**Baz**

Simon giggles again, and sways against my mouth when I pull him towards me. His breath smells of alcohol and his lips taste like champagne, and my head is spinning. The whole room is spinning.

I don’t think I’ve ever been this drunk before. _Definitely _enchanted alcohol.

“If you could be anything, what would you be?” Simon attempts to point at me, but just punches me instead. He’s even more intoxicated than I am. And the bottle’s not empty yet. 

“Crowley, erm, I don’t know. A cow. They can walk up stairs but not down and then I can hide in my room forever watching Netflix trash.” He bursts into laughter, and pulls me in for another kiss. When we break, he’s still laughing. “How do you even know that?”

I reach for the bottle and take another swig. “Because.” I say, and that seems like a perfectly reasonable explanation. My speech is slurring even faster, and I can only focus on one part of Simon’s face at a time. His hazed blue eyes, the bronze curls, multitude of freckles, it’s all perfect.

“Ok, this is just boring trivia.” I announce, and pull the bottle away from him. We both giggle, and I can’t keep my head straight. I can’t control what I’m saying. “Tell me a secret.”

He furrows his brow. “Oh, ok, a secret. Well…”

**\- About one hour earlier -**

Alright, I’m off my game.

Granted, it’s not like I have a game, but still.

Simon Snow showing up at my door, even though he promised he would come up, (well, he didn’t promise, but still) was simultaneously one of the worst and best things to ever happen to me. 

Best things, because he came back. And I’m in constant fear of losing him.

Worst things, because that means he could leave me, if he wanted. He could run off to wherever he wanted (probably the Bunce household, let’s be realistic) and leave me behind. Even though we’re dating (fuck, I’m dating Simon Snow), I’m still scared.

But he’s kissing me, so I’m too distracted to care or worry or panic.

He has one hand in my hair, and the other around my waist, pushing me back into the wall of my room, and I’m so in love with him. His lips are on mine and I never, ever thought in a million years that this could happen to me. But it is.

_And I can’t get enough of it._

I can still smell the shampoo in his hair, and thinking of that just makes me grin against his mouth. He mumbles something unintelligible and pulls me closer. We’re falling, flying, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt as good as this.

_Except for when he asked me to be his boyfriend._

_Oh sweet fuck, Simon Snow is my boyfriend. _  


**Simon**

I can’t get close enough to him. If somebody walked in right now, I don’t think I’d stop.

Well, unless it was Baz’s dad. Then I’d stop, but only because he scares the shit out of me. 

I can’t believe I ever thought I hated Baz. 

_I think I’m in love with him._

But that thought scares me, so I just kiss him harder -

Until my foot catches on something under Baz’s chest of drawers and we both go crashing to the floor, my hair flopping on Baz’s chest. I’m shocked speechless, but Baz is laughing, and his chest is shaking as he moves, and I don’t want to stop kissing him so god help whatever it was that I just tripped on. 

“Nice job Snow.” He chuckles. “You’re an excellent kisser.”

“Shut up you tosser.” I grumble against his chest, and I really really _really _don’t want to move but he’s already sitting. “What did I even trip on?”

Baz rubs his hand over his eyes, gaze narrowing. “I have absolutely no idea.” He says, leaning forward to grab the object that just interrupted the best kiss of my life and is now rolling across the floor towards Baz’s bed.

“If it’s a rat, I’m going to strangle it to death with my bare hands.” I mutter, sitting up. Baz leans over the _thing _and then holds it up for me to see. “Does this look like a rat to you Snow?”

A black bottle, with some label all in french that I can’t read, except for the word at the top. _Champagne _.

“Wow. I tripped on fucking champagne.” I say dryly, and reach over to grab the stupid fucking bottle. But Baz holds it out to the side and I just end up falling onto his shoulder.

Then I stay there, because his hair smells really nice.

“I forgot about this.”

“Are you in the habit of hiding really expensive bottles of champagne around your room to trip up unsuspecting boyfriends?"

“Har har.” Baz’s shoulders shake when he laughs, even sarcastically, and I don’t want to move, but then he pushes me off him. “Get up, you oaf.”

“The oaf you’re dating.” I mutter, grabbing the bottle. “What is this shit anyway?”

“Enchanted champagne from France.” Baz informs me. “Fiona brought it for my father, but he didn’t want it, so she gave it to me. You get drunk in minutes, apparently.”

“Thrilling. Why is it under your cupboard?”

“Because, Snow, I’m not exactly going to drink very expensive, and actually quite _powerful _, champagne all by my lonesome.”

I pull at the cork, and it comes off in my hand. “Good thing for you that I’m here then.” I hold the open bottle out towards him. “Drink with me?”

**\- About thirty minutes later - **

**Baz**

“I really need to know who invented this shit. It’s magic alcohol. Why is this not a more popular thing? I’m so drunk and I’ve barely had half a bottle.”

“Simon, I can barely understand what you’re saying. Your speech is slurred ton the point that I don’t think even Bunce could translate.”

“Fuck. You.” Simon leans back against me and shifts until he’s rooted firmly into my lap. “But seriously, your aunt’s a genius.”

“I thought you were scared of my aunt?” I muse, pushing my head into his hair because it smells so good and to be honest I really want to eat it or something. I’m not thinking clearly, so god help me right now. “Your hair smells nice.” 

Shit. Did I just say that out loud?

But Simon doesn’t even notice. I take a swig from the bottle, still quite a bit to go before we finish this thing. “I should go downstairs and congratulate her. This is the achievement of the century.”

“Pretty sure the achievement of the century would be more like the mapping of the human genome Snow.”

“Fuck the human genome. I want my alcohol.” We both laugh, and he turns his head round to meet my lips in an open kiss. “Well, I want my alcohol, but then I want you.”

We kiss again, and my head is beginning to spin - though whether that’s just plain infatuation or the alcohol I couldn't tell you. Though I know for a fact that there’s a high chance I’d end up with a broken neck if I tried to walk anywhere. 

“Let’s play a game Bazzy.”

“Did you just call me Bazzy?”

**\- About thirty minutes later - **

**Simon**

“Tell me secret.” Baz says, and makes a pathetic grab for my hand that fails. I don’t want this to end, ever. I feel so light and floaty, and god I can’t control what I’m saying. 

But, like, I don’t want to. 

““Oh, ok, a secret. Well…” I try to think for a moment, but my head’s fuzzy and my brain isn’t moving fast enough to catch up to my mouth. Fuck it. I grab the bottle again and take a long swig, soon it’ll be gone. “Erm, I think I’m in love with you.”

**Baz**

“You, really?” My voice is hollow and warning sirens are going off in my brain, but I can’t, no, he didn’t…

**Simon**

I pull Baz roughly towards me and drown everything in a kiss. It tastes even better than alcohol, and when we break apart, his eyes are made of spinning stars and I feel like I’m on fire. 

“Your turn.”

**Baz**

Oh shit, no. I don’t have secrets that I could ever share. Even with the alcohol, I can hold back the shame. 

Simon can’t though. And he’s embarrassed by what he says, he’s drinking in massive gulps. I grab the bottle and empty it, to hide what I’m feeling about what he just said.

_I don’t need to think, I can just drink and kiss right now. And now kiss, because I think the drink’s ran out._

“Not fair. You snooped in my diary, I get two secrets from you before I go.” I can barely understand myself, my words are so slurred. Simon fades out of existence and then pops back in blazing colours.

Crowley, my head hurts. 

“K, k k k k k.” Simon hiccups and giggles, and I suddenly realise how out of i he is. This is taking advantage, I shouldn’t do this.

“Er, I’m kidding Snow.”

“No no, I have a secret. Ok.” Simon turns his beautiful blue eyes on me, glazed but still shining in their depths. “But you can’t, like, call me pathetic or hate me or anything. Promise?” Snow holds his hand out towards me, and I shake it.

“I could never hate you Simon, I love you.”

He giggles. “Ok, well, looking at you now, I think… Wow. How am I even here? And then I remember everything and then I think about the Mage and I’m like, wow, what would he think about this?” Something in his voice scares me, and I feel suddenly more sober.

“Stop. It’s ok.” I pull at his arm. But Snow ignores me, and just lets the alcohol talk for him.

“And then I wonder if, like, this is even, you know, the right thing to do? Because the Mage wouldn’t like it and your parents wouldn’t like it and we’re meant to be enemies.”

“Simon, seriously, stop. It’s ok.”

“No no, listen. So what I’m saying is, well, my secret is, I don’t know if you’re worth it. Like, losing all this. Losing _me _.” He looks at me, and he doesn’t see the tears that are suddenly streaking down my face. “But, like, I do love you.”

_He has no idea what he’s just said._

“Go to sleep Simon.” My voice is both cold and hollow - in a tone I’ve never heard myself use before.

_Heartbreak _.

He laughs and jumps up, sprawling face-first onto the couch. 

_You knew this was going to happen. You knew he didn’t even care for you one bit. You knew all this, and still you went along with it. Well done Baz, you got him drunk and he blabbed. And now he’s asleep, totally unaware of what he’s just said because he doesn’t love you, and you knew that you would lose him and well done Baz, you let yourself fall too deep. _

_Well done Baz, you lost him._

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Halsey's song Gasoline, my sincere apologies to the next author because that was depressing and hell I have no idea where to go with that :)


End file.
